Party City merchandise/accessories
Accessories are sold in Party City stores and online. Hair Acessories Skullette Mini Top Hat *'Line:' skulleteminihatmodel.PNG|Preview (model) skullete mini hat.PNG|Top Hat Clip ' '''Hat Acessories *'Release: 2011/2012 *'''SKU Number: 482341 "Be frighteningly fabulous like the Monster High girls with this Skullette Mini Top Hat Clip! This stuffed mini top hat features a pink bow with a zipper detail, polka dot ribbon, and satin ribbon tails. A Monster High Skullette charm adds the finishing touch to this fashionable mini top hat, while an attached clip lets you secure directly to your hair. Recommended for ages 4 and up." The stuffed top hat is small in size. The hat is attached to a small black hair band. Polka Dot material is stitched around the hat. On one side their is a small pink zipper bow with black ribbon tails. The button in the middle of the bows and ribbons is the skullette design. This accesory is worn with the Tutu Outfit, which you can see on the costume page. Basic Draculaura Wig * partycitydraculaurawig.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Wigs *'Release: '2010/2011 *'SKU Number: 450171 "Look super cute at Monster High in our Draculaura Wig! Monster High Draculaura Wig features jet black hair with deep pink highlights, a long straight bangs cut in front, and waist-length pigtails tied just below the ears. Wig cap recommended for best results (sold separately). Draculaura Wig is made of 100% synthetic fiber." (Party City Website) The Draculaura wig is made from synthetic fibres. The hair piece is designed to look like Draculaura's long black hair in pig tails. The wig also has bright pink streaks and a fringe in the front. Draculaura's wig goes with the Basic Draculaura Costume. Basic Frankie Stein Wig * Partycityfrankiewig.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Wigs *'Release: '2010/2011 *'SKU Number: 450170 "Rock the halls of Monster High in this Frankie Stein Wig! Monster High Frankie Stein Wig features trademark alternating white-silver and black streaked hair pulled back high from the forehead and extending down to the waist. Wig cap recommended for best results (sold separately). Frankie Stein Wig is made of 100% synthetic fiber." Frankie's wig is mid length black and white hair piece. The front part is styled into a quiff. The wig is made from synthetic fibres. This wig goes with the Basic Frankie Stein Costume. Ghoul's Rule Draculaura Wig * MHPartuCityGhoulsRuleDraculauraWig.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Supreme Wigs *'Release: '2012 *'SKU Number: 482330 "1,600 years old and not a single grey hair! Our Monster High Draculaura Wig makes you over into the vegan vampire with a mass of voluminous black and pink curls. Bangs curl gently across the forehead, and hot pink streaks run through the shoulder-length hair. Supreme Monster High Draculaura Wig is 100% synthetic fiber. Cool styling tools and wig cap recommended (both sold separately)." Draculaura's wig is styled to look like her Ghoul's Rule hair style. Her wig is shorter and it is made up of thick black synthetic curls. The fringe is streaked with bright pink. On one side of the wig, there is a mass of pink and black curls. This wig is designed to go with the Ghoul's Rule Draculaura Costume. '' Ghoul's Rule Frankie Stein Wig * ghoulsrulefrankiewigpartycity.PNG|Preview (on model) '''Line: '''Supreme' Wigs *'Release: '''2012 *'SKU Number: 482329 "Don this Monster High Frankie Stein Wig and take Watzit out for a walk! Our Frankie Stein Wig for kids is a mass of voluminous black and white curls. Bangs curl gently across the forehead, and white-grey streaks run through the shoulder-length hair. Monster High Frankie Stein Wig is 100% synthetic. Cool styling tools and wig cap recommended (both sold separately)." The Ghoul's Rule Frankie wig is perfect for halloween. The hair piece is made up of dark black and white curls and it is styled similarly to an afro. This wig is designed to go with the Ghoul's Rule Frankie Costume. Pink and Purple Hair Extensions * Mh Pink and Purple Hair Extensions.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Hair Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 482338 "Look your freaky best with these Pink and Purple Hair Extensions when trying out for Monster High's "fearleading" squad! Our Monster High Pink and Purple Hair Extensions is a set of two cool hair extensions, one in hot pink and one in purple. The bottom halves of the hair extensions are dipped in leopard print adding some animal chic. Each hair extension is topped with a Monster High Skullette. Monster High Pink and Purple Hair Extensions is 100% synthetic." Pink and Blue Hair Extensions * Mh Party City Pink and Blue Hair Extensions.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Hair Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 482337 "Look creeparific in our Monster High Pink and Blue Hair Extensions! These Monster High hair accessories are a set of two cool hair extensions, one in hot pink and one in electric blue. The bottom halves of the hair extensions are dipped in leopard print for some animal chic. Each hair extension is topped with a Monster High Skullette. Monster High Pink and Blue Hair Extensions is 100% synthetic." Skullette Tiara * Mh Skullette Tiara (Party City).PNG|Preview Line: 'Hair Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 482344 "Top off your fierce Monster High look with this Skullette Tiara. This black and pink studded tiara features allover pink gemstones that will make you sparkle and stand out! A dangling Skullette charm makes sure that everyone knows you rule the halls of Monster High. Tiara measures 3 1/2in high x 4 1/2in wide. Recommended for children 4 and up." Face Acessories Freaky Mask * Mh Party City Freaky Mask.PNG|Preview Line: 'Face Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 482363 "You will so totally die over this stylishly strange Monster High Freaky Mask! This pink and black mask features long eyelashes for a freaky fabulous touch to your Monster High look. Black feathers and a signature Skullette fob adds the finishing touch to this scary cute mask! Recommended for children ages 4 and up." Skullette Mask * Mh Party City Skullette Mask.PNG|Preview Line: Face Accessories *'Release: '???' '' ''' *'SKU Number: '''482362 "You will so totally die over this freaky fab Monster High Skullette Mask! This black and silver sequin mask features pink, black, and blue feathers. A Monster High signature Skullette fob adds the finishing touch to this scary cute mask! Recommended for children ages 4 and up." Neck and Wrist Acessories Skullette Fashion Scarf * Mh Fashion Scarf Party City.PNG|Scarf '''Line: '''Neck Accessories *'Release: ??? *'''SKU Number: 482361 "When it comes to rocking freaky fab fashion, no one beats the ghouls of Monster High. Our Monster High Skullette Fashion Scarf is a unique eternity scarf made of black netted material. The attached pink bow has a zipper detail and Skullette fob for a girly look with some Monster High attitude! Monster High Skullette Fashion Scarf measures 38in long. Recommended for ages 4 and up." Skullette Pendant Necklace * Mh Party City Skullette Pendant Necklace.PNG|Preview Line: Neck Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 482346 "Freaky just got fabulous with our Monster High Skullette Pendant Necklace. This fabulous Monster High necklace features a Skullette pendant with a bow covered in gemstones. For a drop dead gorgeous look, this scary cute Skullette Pendant Necklace is a must-have! Skullette Pendant Necklace chain measures 14in long. Recommended for ages 4 and up." Skullette Bracelet Set * Mh Party City Skullette Bracelet.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: Hand Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 482345 "Our Monster High Skullette Bracelet Set is so cute it's scary! You too can be frighteningly fashionable with these four fun bracelets featuring different patterns to match the unique personalities of the Monster High girls. Have fun mixing and matching these bracelets or wearing them all at once for a "too ghoul for school" look. Recommended for ages 4 and up." Hand Acessories Skullette Fashion Purse * MhParty City Skullette Bag.PNG|Preview Line: Hand Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number:' 482352 "You'll be the most frighteningly fashionable ghoul at Monster High with our Monster High Skullette Fashion Purse. This skull-shaped purse has a raised vinyl bow and a pyramid stud embellished handle. Pink lining inside the purse will add a girly ghoul touch to all of your ensembles!" Skullette Ring * Mh Party City Skullette Ring.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: Hand Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 482357 "Be ghoulishly great and frighteningly fabulous like the Monster High girls with our Monster High Skullette Ring. This adjustable metal ring is shaped like the signature Skullette with a pink bow. Even Cleo de Nile would approve of this stylish fashion ring!" Skullette Fingerless Gloves *'Line:' Hand Accessories Mh Party City Skullette Gloves.PNG|Preview (on model) *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 482343 "Be ghoulishly great like the girls from Monster High with our Skullette Fingerless Gloves. These cool pink and black striped fuzzy gloves are made of polyester. An attached Monster High Skullette patch with a raised fabric bow on these stylish gloves will add some ghoulish glam to your outfit or costume! One size fits most children." Fingerless Gloves *'Line:' Hand Accessories Mh Party City Fingerless Gloves.PNG|Preview (on model) *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 482342 "With our Fingerless Monster High Gloves, you'll always have some freak chic on hand! These Monster High Gloves are punk-inspired pink and black stripes with a lace-up corset style front trimmed with zipper teeth. A Skullette charm decorates the bottom of the gloves. Monster High Gloves fit most children up to age 10." Bottom and Leg Acessories Blue Tutu * Mh Party city Blue Tutu.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: Bottom Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 482334 "Be seriously scary cute in our Monster High Blue Tutu! This eye-catching tutu skirt for girls features a shiny bright blue poly-knit fabric with sheer black tulle trim along the bottom edge. Black layers of tulle extend from the grommet belt attached to the waist, while a fishnet pattern encircles the skirt. A Monster High Skullette patch is connected to the grommet belt to make this Blue Tutu a little piece of punk rock heaven." Metallic Tutu * mh party city metallic tutu.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: Bottom Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number:' 482335 "Be freakishly fab in this Metallic Monster High Tutu, an accessory with tons of attitude inspired by the girls of Monster High. This metallic gold tutu is overlaid with black mesh, appliqued with black sequins and printed all over with tonal zebra print. The waistband is studded and decorated with a Skullette patch. Monster High Tutu fits most children up to age 10. " Pink Tutu * Mh Party City Pink Tutu.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Bottom Accessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number:' 482333 "Be spooky, fierce, and fabulous like the Monster High girls in our Pink Monster High Tutu. With just the right dose of punk coupled with a feminine pink, this Monster High Tutu is made up of a main pink lace panel, a faux patent leather waistband and jagged black mesh hem. A large black sequined X decorates the front, and a Skullette patch sits on the waistband. Time to take high school by storm! Monster High Tutu fits most children up to age 10." Faux Fur Leg Warmers * Mh Party City Faux Fur Legwarmers.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: Leg Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 482349 "Why should Abbey Bominable have all the furry fun? Our Monster High Faux Fur Leg Warmers let you show off some Monster High spirit in style no matter which ghoul is your favorite. These fantastically mismatched leg warmers feature one black and one pink and black striped leg warmer. Each furry leg warmer has an attached Skullette patch with a pink bow, so you can have fashionable flare while you stalk the halls of Monster High." Striped Knee Socks * Mh Party City striped knee Socks.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Leg Accessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number:' 482359 "You'll look drop dead gorgeous in these Striped Monster High Knee High Socks. Horizontal black and white stripes run up the leg and are topped off by a Monster High Skullette logo. Monster High Knee High Socks are made of stretchable synthetic materials. Socks fit most children up to age 10." Knee Socks * Mh Party City Knee High Socks.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Leg Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 482358 "Our Monster High Knee High Socks feature dead on style! Pink lace-up print runs up both sides of the leg and ends at the top with a Monster High Skullette logo. A pink band at the opening finishes off this wicked piece of legwear. Tights fit most children up to age 10." Frankie Stein Tights *'Line:' Leg Accessories Mh Party City Frankie Tights.PNG|Preview (on model) *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number:' 482348 "With these Frankie Stein Tights, you don't have to worry about your legs flying off like the heroine of Monster High! Our white Frankie Stein Tights feature a stitching design inspired by the stitches that hold Frankie Stein together. The Monster High Skullette logo is printed at the ankle. Tights fit most children up to age 10." Leg Warmers * Monster High Skullette Leg Warmers (Party City).PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Leg Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 482351 "Freaky just got fabulous with our Monster High Leg Warmers. These lovely leg warmers let you show off some Monster High spirit in style no matter which ghoul is your favorite. These fantastically mismatched leg warmers feature pink and black stripes on fuzzy polyester. Each leg warmer has an attached Skullette patch with a raised pink bow, so you can have fashionable flare as you stalk the halls of Monster High." The Monster High Leg Warmers are scary cool. The Leg Warmers are made up of stripy pink and black furry material. Two Skullette pictures are printed on both sides. Footless Tights * PartyCityMhFootlessTights.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Leg Acessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 482350 "Even monsters have to attend high school, so you might as well do it in style in our Footless Monster High Tights! These fierce Monster High Tights feature printed gashes, pink bands at the hems and a Skullette logo at the ankle. Footless Monster High Tights are made of stretchable synthetic material. Tights fit most children up to age 10." The Footless Tights are stylish and go with any costume/outfit. The tights are black and made from nylon material. There are 3 small rips on the tights. A skullette design is stitched on the side. Pink material is sewn on the end of the tights. Party Accessories Paper Hat Jumbo Glitter Gift Bag Monster High Jumbo Glitter Gift Bag.PNG *'Line:' Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''476118 "Let the coolest ghouls in school present your fabulous gift! Jumbo Glitter Monster High™ Gift Bag features Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile with sparkling glitter embellishments on their clothing. A "Monster High" logo and pop-up Skullette sit against a hot pink border at the bottom of the bag. Perfect for a Monster High fan! Hot pink rope handles make transporting gifts easy. Monster High Gift Bag measures 17in high x 12 1/2in wide x 6in deep." Metal Box monster high party city metal box.PNG *'Line: Accessories *'Release: '??? *'''SKU Number: '''459667 "Get girly with your ghouls and our Monster High Metal Box! This Monster High Metal Box features a punk rock skull against a checkered background, your favorite teenage terrors lined up on the sides, a matching hot pink handle and a metal latch to secure. Monster High Metal Box is perfect for carrying lunch, makeup, school supplies and more." Head Band * Party City MH Head Band.PNG|Scary Cute Head Band '''Line: Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 459656 "Look drop dead gorgeous in our Monster High Headband! This thick, plastic headband features a pink, blue, black and gray checkered pattern with a glittery punk rock skull with gem accents and a "Scary Cute" headline. Monster High Headband will add a touch of freaky fashion to your tasteful ensemble!" This gorgeous black headband features the blue and pink crosshatch pattern and it is wide.The writing ("Scary Cute") is written in red and white and fits around the whole headband. There is also a glittery skullette featured in the middle and the bow has gems attached to it. Category:Merchandise